


JUST ONE TIME

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes always treated Watson's women badly, especially Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST ONE TIME

**Author's Note:**

> For halfshellvenus at Fall Fandom Free-for-All.

JUST ONE TIME

Holmes had no idea how completely furious I was with him this time. Mary was more than just a lady I was courting. Mary was the woman I wanted to marry and spend my life with. That Holmes would be so insulting to her was unconscionable on his part. She had wished to meet him and had assured me that she would like him, no matter how uncivilized he managed to act and he managed it quite well.

I dropped Mary off and after seeing her safely inside, I told her I was going to deal with Holmes. The woman is a saint, I tell you.

“Don’t hurt him, John. He is not used to sharing you with anyone.”

“He will become used to it. I am retiring from the investigating business. Or maybe I’m retiring from being my brother’s keeper.”

“Why don’t you wait until you’re a bit calmer to see him?”

I ignored her advice and headed straight for 221B Baker Street.

He was playing his violin for those damnable flies when I got there. He didn’t even bother to look up when I came in, despite the fact that I slammed the door.

“You’ve gone too far this time. The others I was willing to tolerate but this time, I’ve had enough.”

Holmes finally stopped playing and looked at me as if I were speaking gibberish then he seemed to get it. “Mary! You mean Mary. Surely you don’t want to marry her. She’ll only get in your way.”

I felt my face changing colors and I gritted my teeth.

“In your way, you mean?”

He looked at me for a long moment then nodded. “My way then. I need you to aid in my investigations.”

“You need me to keep you from getting your fool self killed or jailed every time you’re on a case. You need me to watch over you night and day for fear you’ll poison yourself or blow London to bits!”

“Yes, I do. That’s why you can’t marry. I need you.”

Rage ran through me at his utter selfishness! What nerve he had. “It is not about you, Holmes! It’s about me and MY life.” I was shouting and moving closer to him.

He was _not_ cowering. Sherlock could beat any man in a fight, fair or not but I wasn’t too bad at the pugilistic arts either though I admit I was probably a bit better with my Webley.

He met my advances in the center of the room. We were nose to nose and both of us were wide-eyed and breathing through flared nostrils. I wanted him to take a swing at me. I knew I was angry enough to give as good as I got and I wanted to hurt him.

I let him swing first and I managed to duck away enough to just get a glancing blow to the jaw. I felt it but it did no real damage. I connected to a punch to his shoulder but it did no significant damage either. We circled one another, throwing bad punches and glancing blows until we found ourselves winded and beginning to huddle together as tiring boxers sometimes do.

He stopped moving and put his hand on my shoulder. I started to shove it away, but I stopped.

“I hate you sometimes, Holmes. You bring out the worst in me; you even encourage it.”

He moved his hand up to the side of my face, caressing my jaw. I shoved him back so hard that he nearly fell. When he regained his balance, he moved close to me again. I was prepared to knock him flat on his arse, but I didn’t. I let him come closer. I let him touch my face and I stood still as he moved close enough that our bodies were touching, just barely but touching still.

“Damn you to hell,” I whispered as he did what I never expected. He touched his lips to mine. The kiss was chaste for a kiss but it was certainly not the kiss of a brother. He made that clear in the next instant when he pulled me close to him.

“What--” He didn’t let me finish as he kissed me again, shutting me up and this time there was nothing chaste about it as his tongue slid between my lips. I thought to be revolted but I wasn’t. I felt my already rapid heartbeat quicken anew. That wasn’t all I felt either.

I half-heartedly tried to shove him away. I gasped as his hands slid down my back to pull my hips against his. I didn’t want him to feel what he’d done to me. He did and growled as he made sure that I felt him too.

I pulled away from his kiss. “We can’t do this, Holmes! Are you mad? We’ll be thrown into the goal.”

“Who is to know?”

“I’d know!” I was angry at him all over again.

“You didn’t know before?”

I was astonished and he saw it on my face.

“Did you not wonder at my jealousy? My disdain for the fairer sex?”

“I thought you were… what about Miss Adler?”

“I didn’t say I could not perform. She was extraordinary, almost a kindred spirit. I should have desired her if she’d been Mr. Adler too.”

“I can’t do this. I love Mary. I cannot dally with _you_ of all people.”

His mouth found mine and I didn’t stop him. He stopped and smiled. “ _I_ am the one person who you should dally with, Watson. I will not stand your way with Mary if you do this just one time. Give me the memory.”

I knew he was playing me but I wanted him. I wanted to know how his skin felt under his clothes, what sound he made when found pleasure. Damn me, but I wanted to give him that pleasure.

“Just this once and never again? Promise me.”

“I promise.” He was lying and we both knew it but I didn’t care anymore. I followed him to his bed. I found the answers to my questions and I gave him pleasure as he did me.

*

Early morning found me in the parlor, drinking tea and pondering what I had done. There came a knock at the door and suddenly, the game was afoot. I would have to think about Holmes and our sins later. Much later.

~end~


End file.
